Vehicles for disabled children have hitherto at best consisted of diminished size, conventional wheel chairs for adults. These wheel chairs are not adaptable or not readily adaptable to the development of the child, i.e. its physical development as well as the development of its possible handicap, during the childhood; and the wheel chairs therefore neither take into consideration the child's requirement for play, nor do they meet the demands from the nursing staff for ease of handling and low weight.
Wheel chairs for disabled, which are designed in modules are known, e.g. from SE-C-331 884, and they consist of a chassis, incorporating a motor, wheels and battery box, which parts form a continuous unit of large weight. A seat module can be attached to the chassis, which seat module can be common for several different types of chassis, for providing e.g. an indoor wheel chair, a stationary or a semi-stationary chair. Conventional, electrically powered wheel chairs are very heavy and expensive.